This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this proposal is to determine if exercise during pregnancy has either positive or negative effects on the offspring's risk for developing adult diseases at age 18-20. The second goal is to provide long term follow-up on the women themselves to determine if continuing regular exercise during pregnancy produced either positive or negative residua that can be identified 18-20 years later.